


Eclipse Gate

by Redheart



Series: Horizons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Minor Swearing, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship are more or less platonic at the moment, The Future Lucy/Future Levy is minor, This is my rewrite of Fairytail cause I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheart/pseuds/Redheart
Summary: My re-write on the Eclipse Gate Arc in Fairytail.





	Eclipse Gate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairytail or it's characters.  
> This is a part of my Horizon Fairy tail series. It has nothing to do with my other Fairy tail series. In this I shall be changing events that occur in the main series and perhaps I will even go further in the future. For this I shall be starting just before Hisui opens the Eclispse Gate, right before the escaped Rescue group meets Future Rogue.  
> Things that are changed but I don't feel like writing further back:  
> *Flare joined the rescue team to help save Lucy and Yukino.  
> *Hisui was never informed of the rescue team escaping, she believes that the Garou Knights succeeded in killing Arcadios, Lucy, Yukino and the rescue team.  
> Heads up: I shall not be using the exact dialogue or events that occurred in the anime or manga, that’d be a bit dull. Also if I've forgotten anything forgive me, if I notice I might change things.

*Eclipse Gate* 

 

Hisui stood in front of the massive Eclipse gate, staring up at it. It had taken years of planning and sneaking around to get to were it was today. Many laws had been broken and far too many people sacrificed but if Hisui pulled this off then all that pain she caused would be worth it. The Princess noticed Darton moving slightly to her left but she ignored his nervous shifting. Instead she drew her posture and lifted her head while doing her best not to show how tired she was.

The Princess' feet ached and she knew if it wasn't for the heavy amount of makeup she had applied this morning her face would be ghoulish. Her eyelids had been half shut as they begged her to have a nap, and her skin was a shade  far too pale from normal. But the physical pain was not the worst. No the worst was the guilt she felt every moment, the faces of those she had put down for this followed her not only in her awaken moments but also in her dreams. For months she had been unable to rest well, something that had been noticed by several. ' _And I have several mores to add to the list I have wronged_.' Hisui closed her eyes as she thought of the two celestial mages, Lucy and Yukino, and the Guildmates who had come to rescue them. They were innocent, merely unlucky bystanders who happened to use the sort of magic that could ruin everything, and everyone. But most of all the fall of her most loyal and trusted guardian Arcadios brought the most guilt as of late.

While Arcadios had been right beside her, helping her with everything and even requesting that he take the punishment for this instead of Hisui it still felt wrong to send him to his death. Hisui prayed that the Garou Knights were swift in dealing loyal Arcadios' death.

"Princess," Darton spoke, his voice barely hiding his disgust, "I must ask again, that you reconsider all of this. There is still time to save those in the Abyss palace!" Darton pleaded, still unable to stomach the thought of innocent lives being killed for the plan.

' _It was a wise decision to not tell him all the innocent who have died to make this plan come to fruition._ ' Hisui thanked Arcadios for being the one to suggest that they not tell everything to her advisor. Hisui turned her head to the side, giving the older man a stern look. "Darton, while I understand your hesitance at the plan we must not falter. The entire country is at risk, and if I must sacrifice several lives to see it safe then I shall do just that," Hisui stated before turning back to the Eclipse gate.

Hisui could tell that Darton wanted to continue arguing but the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them halts any more conversation. Hisui takes a deep breath, praying that it isn't a guard who has come to inform her that her Garou Knights have succeeded. Preparing herself for the worst Hisui turns around slowly, making sure that her posture and face reveal no weakness as she turns to face the person who was approaching.

Surprise overtakes her and she drops her neutral expression for a few seconds as she sees a battered and beaten up Arcadios approaching the two hurriedly. Darton and Hisui are silent, shocked to see that the Knight had survived, as the other approaches.

Once close enough Arcadios drops to one knee in front of the Princess, even though it was clear to all that it would be quite painful for him to do such. "Princess Hisui," Arcadios says, his voice hoarse and quieter than usual, "I apologize for surprising you and Minister Darton."

Hisui lifts her head and schools her face, hoping to appear indifferent and in control once again. "Nonsense, it is only natural that you come to see us if you were to somehow escape. Which speaking off, how did you manage such a feat?" Hisui asked, no one had ever escape the abyss palace before, not with the Garou Knights making sure no one left.

Arcadios lifted his head to stare at his Hisui. "It was the Fairy Tail mages. I found myself being helped by them, almost dying in the process, however without hesitation they saved me," a small smile rested on Arcadios face as he thought of the strange but kind mages, "I now see why they were so beloved back seven years ago."

Hisui noticed Darton smiling to himself, clearly pleased that the group was able to escape the Abyss palace alive and hopefully well. Hisui herself felt a bit better, knowing that she had not killed a group of innocent mages but also the Arcadios had survived. Turning back to said knight she felt the relief disappear as she saw Arcadios' face. Swallowing Hisui inquired, "There is something you wish to say."

Arcadios nods, but instead of replying he gets to his feet and draws his sword. Hisui inhales but does not move, knowing that if Arcadios choose to strike her down she would not move. But instead he offers her his sword, not moving until she picks up the heavy weapon in her small delicate hands. "First I must apologize as I will be questioning you my Princess," this did surprise Hisui slightly, "So I ask that if you find my doubts to be unjustified against you, a royal and my Princess, then please take my life or order me to take my own life." The sword in Hisui's grip suddenly felt a hundred times heavier.

But she steeled herself and responded, "What is it Arcadios,"

"When I escaped the Abyss palace with the Guild mages we came across a woman, a woman from the future. However when she spoke of the future and how she got here her story was different than what you told me. I feel the need to inquire why this is."

Hisui stares at Arcadios, watching him to see any signs that he was lying to her. When she sees none she responds, "Arcadios, I did not meet with a girl, but it was a man who told me what was to occur in the future."

* With Rescue team* 

"Wait," Natsu suddenly froze, causing the others in the group to pause. The group was making their way down a rather long hallway and they were all in a rush to get to the rest of the Fairytail guild. The group consisting of; Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Mirajane, Flare, Loke, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily and Lucy from the future, all turn back the way they had come, now all hearing the quiet footsteps that were following them.

Lucy glanced at Yukino in worry, however a reassuring smile and Loke shifted closer to the two girls just as Flare also took a few steps towards the two beaten up celestial mages. Natsu frowns in the direction of the footsteps that had stopped before calling out, "Hey, who the hell is there?"

The group waits, holding their breath as they prepare to fight another enemy as said person steps out of the shadows and into the groups field of view. The person, a man, has a black fringe that covers most of the man’s right face, while the rest of his long hair is a whitish grey that is pulled back into a ponytail. He has an odd tattoo on the left side of his face, Yukino thinks she sees the tip of a scar on his nose but with how far away from them he is she isn't sure.

The man moves closer to them, making the group nervous as he does. He does stop a good few feet away but close enough that the group is still cautious about how close he was. The mans visible eye sweeps over the group, lingering on Lucy in particular. However it is drawn to Natsu when the pink haired dragon slayer takes a step forward, "Who are you?"

The man frowns as he stares at Natsu but he does reply, "I am Rogue Cheney." Yukino lets out a quiet gasp as she realizes just how much this Rogue looks like Rogue, though she isn't sure why he looks so odd with the white hair and tattoo.

Natsu growled taking another step forwards. "Yeah fat chance! Rogue is still down at the Grand Magic Games!"

The man, Rogue apparently, sighs. "I had forgotten how you were. However I am Rogue Cheney from the future, therefore allowing for their to be two Rogue's in existence," Rogue explained, his red eyes seemingly obvious to Yukino now.

' _Oh Rogue, what happened to you_?' Yukino thought as she took in the future version of her old Guildmates.

Mirajane is the one to respond to Rogue as everyone else is either shocked or not sure what to say. "Well then R-Rogue," Mirajane stumbles on Rogue's name, "May we know why you've come back?"

Future Rogue says nothing but his expression is pulled into a terrifying scowl, one that sends shivers down Yukino's body as she thinks to herself.

' _That can't be Rogue.'_

*With Hisui, Darton, and Arcadios* 

While Arcadios looks rather startled and alarmed Hisui is not. She recall her conversation with the man who said he was the Rogue from the future and how he had told her that multiple people could come back to the past and to not be surprised as there might be others who came back to escape the hell that was the future.

"Arcadios," the Princess says drawing the other man's full attention back to her, "I was aware that there might be others who would come back. When the man who came from the future, Rogue, told me of the future and what I can do to stop it from occurring he did mention that multiple people could have come back to the past. Though I have yet to see of anyone else so I assume that they are not interested in protecting the future, only trying to escape the bleak future. Though I can hardly blame them," Hisui turns to look back at the Eclipse gate, "From what I've heard the future is not one any person should have to endure. If anyone from the future has come back only to get away from their reality I see no point in disturbing them. Let them rest and grieve as I doubt they would have had time to do such in their previous presence." Hisui hoped that the others who had come from the future were resting and spending their time in the presence trying to grieve and heal themselves.

Hisui noticed Darton closing his eyes, a look of pain of in face. While Darton may have opposed her throwing the guild mages in abyss palace the man was kind and loved his country and the people more than anything. It was this reason that she had decided to include him in their Eclipse plans.

Focusing back on the Eclipse gate Hisui felt hope rising in her. "In the meantime we shall make sure to protect the present so that the people of Fiore will never have to fear such a future from occurring," Hisui frowns as her expression turns to one of determination, "I swear that I shall protect the Country of Fiore till my very last breath!”

*With Rescue team and Rogue* 

The future Rogue schools his face so that it no longer was terrifying for the rescue group who were all on edge. "You see I come from the future to make sure that the Eclipse gate is opened as it is the only weapon that can be used to defeat the attacking dragons that will inevitably come and attempt to kill all of humanity," Rogue explains to the group, "In my timeline dragons are the rulers of the future and because of this humanity is almost extinct. All because someone prevented the Eclipse from being used, therefore dooming the entire World. That is why I've come back to make sure this never occurs by killing the person who prevented the Eclipse from being used." Not even a second later he lifts his hand, black wispy shadows surrounding his hand as he points straight at Lucy.

No one has time to react as Rogue shoots an arrow of magic straight at Lucy. Natsu is the first to react, rushing towards the bolt as he attempts to stop it. He is seconds too late as he only grasps the tail end of the shadow as it whisks by towards a stunned Lucy who can only stare in horror as she watches the arrow fly closer and closer to her.

Just as it is a meter away two things happen at once. The Lucy from the future leaps towards her present counterpart, arm out as she aims to shield her counterpart. At the same time bright red hair wrapped around Lucy's waist, however unlike the last time the hair had wrapped around Lucy it was cradling her as it swiftly pulled her away from the arrow.

A second later three bodies hit the floor.

Lucy groans as she feels a body underneath her, arms and soft hair protecting the rest of her. Blinking her eyes open the brown eyed girl gasps as she sees Flare holding her tightly to her own body, shielding her with her hair. The red eyes girl gives Lucy a small, shy smile seconds before a symphony of gasps are heard from her friends. Startled Lucy looks up, but finds her vision is obscured by the red strands of Flare's hair.

Loke can't help but feel grateful for Flare not only for protecting Lucy but for shielding her from the sight of future Lucy gasping as she curls on the floor, a giant blistering wound mere inches from her heart. Instantly Happy is by her side with Yukino falling to her knees looking devastated seconds later.

Loke wishes he could comfort the future Lucy, can see in her eyes the pain of many years of suffering in them, but the look she gives him is more than clear. ' **Protect her, protect the Lucy of the present**.' Giving her the smallest nod he rushes to Flare and Lucy keeping an eye on the stunned Rogue who is staring at the future Lucy in dismay.

"L-Lucy?" Happy whimpers as he reaches out for the older version of his friend. Lucy turns her gaze from Loke to Happy, a look of joy mixing with the pain on her face to create an expression that no one in the rescue team who saw it would ever want it to appear on Lucy's face again. Yukino reaches a hand out for the other but quickly draws it back, looking absolutely torn as she fights with herself over the guilt she feels or trying to comfort the dying woman.

"I-I promise, I would never shut the door. I-I only came here t-to prevent my, my future from occurring," future Lucy defended herself, looking straight at her Guildmates and friends as she said so. Wendy let out a whimper, wishing she could help Lucy but being unable to with how serious the injury is. Mirajane goes over to the younger girl, pulling her towards her as she attempted to comfort the other, her own tears falling as she looked at the future Lucy.

While this was occurring Loke helped Flare and Lucy up, making sure to stand in front of the two girls so that Lucy was hidden from Rogue's view. Lucy saw her counterpart and let out a gasp, her hands flying to cover her mouth as she felt the urge to vomit. Shakily she tries to take a step towards her future self but a strong grip on her wrist halts her. Lucy turns back to see Flare giving Lucy sad eyes as she pulls her closer to her and farther from Rogue's view.

Future Lucy smiles at the small group of three. In her timeline Flare had never joined the rescue group, though she was mostly glad that the other girl seemed to be making friends. A shaky paw being place on her arm gently turns her attention back to Happy who is bawling silently beside her.

With strength she does not have Lucy moves her arm to soothingly stroke the top of Happy's head. "T-there's no need to c-cry," Lucy has to pause as the wound burns her entire body, "After all, I'm n-not really you're Lucy. Y-yours is st-still... alive." She smiled at this, pleased she was able to protect the present Lucy.

Natsu grit his teeth, a look of pure fury washing over his face as he stares at a broken version of one of his best friend and one of his precious Guildmates. Happy lets out a sob as Yukino buries her head in her hands as if to block off the sight of the dying woman.

Happy places another paw on Lucy's arm, leaning into her strokes as he wails, "N-no! Yo-ou're still Lucy! You're s-still our L-Lucy... Lucy of Fairytail!" He gets as close to Lucy as possible, placing a shaky paw over the hole in Lucy, making sure not to touch it.

Lucy let out a shaky laugh, as she continued to stroke Happy's head. "Lucy of F-Fairytail. I-I had forgotten what I-it was like, being apart of Fairytail- having a-a family." It was at that moment everyone who was looking at the dying Lucy noticed that her right hand, the hand that was so gently comforting Happy was missing its signature pink guild Mark. Wendy sobbed as she buried her face into Mirajane's side, the older woman instantly cradling the younger as she too felt tears of grief flowing down her face. Present Lucy was unable to contain herself and bent down as she threw up, continuing to gag as her mind began to run throw the possibilities of what could have happened to Fairytail in her future counterparts life. Flare kept her grip on Lucy but moved the girls hair out of the way, skillfully tying the blonde's hair back in a loose bun. Loke glanced back but focused back on Rogue, still watching to make sure the other didn't turn his attention back to the younger Lucy. Carla and Pantherlily watched silently, both feeling an ache in their chest for the Lucy who was dying, knowing there was nothing they could do for her. It was Natsu who seemed to take it the worst. If he was furious before it was absolutely nothing compared to the pure rage that radiated from him as his eyes were stuck on Lucy's bare hand, the hand where the pink mark of Fairytail should be.

Lucy's hand falls to the ground as she is unable to continue trying to comfort Happy. Her vision began to swim and the woman knew that she had moments to live. With that thought she gave Happy a pleading look as  she asked, "P-please, c-can I see y-your ma-mark?" Her eyes forcing only on Happy.

With another sob Happy turns around, moving his bag to reveal his guild mark. Lucy smiles, tears now freely flowing down her face as she stares at the guildmark. She continues staring at it, recalling all the fond memories she made at the guild, how much joy it brought her. The faces of long dead Guildmates flash in front of her rapidly before she focuses on Fairytail's guild Mark. She then thinks of Levy and their son, Altan. ' _I'm sorry to leave you two alone_ ,' She let out one last sob as she stared at the mark on Happy's back, ' _But I couldn't let history repeat itself._ ' Happy turns back around looking into Lucy's dead brown eyes, trying to deny what is in front of him. "Lucy?" He whispers as he turns around fully, slowly going back over to Lucy as he puts his paws on her again, "L-Lucy, p-please." No one's quite sure what the small exceed is asking for the woman to do but it hardly matters.

Yukino wails and reality sets for everyone. Wendy cries grow louder as they steal her breath and Mirajane can't contain her silent sobs as the two girls cry together. Although Mirajane still manages to get herself and Wendy inching over to Yukino, wishing to comfort the younger girl as well. Loke takes a deep breath, feeling despair rushing within him as he does his best to ignore the body, knowing that if he focused on her then he wouldn't be able to protect Lucy who was crying as she continued to gag.

The mages all grieve for the older Lucy, all but Rogue who is scowling at the corpse. His gaze begins to search for present Lucy, still intending to kill the girl. However before he could even look over to where Lucy was being shielded by Loke a punch straight to his gut sends him flying back.

With grace that the present Rogue lacks, the future Rogue lands, looking more annoyed at the punch than actually injured. Though he does freeze at the look on Natsu's face, a look that was more beast than man.

Everyone, sans Flare, Lucy, Yukino and Happy turn to look at Natsu who roars out at Rogue. Startled the older dragon slayer steps back, recognizing the danger that Ntaus possessed. With a growl Natsu took another step forward, his eyes turning to slits and his fangs looking more deadly than ever. "I will protect the future," he states as he recalls the look on Lucy's face when she saw Happy's guild mark, "I swear I will. I won't let you take that away from her!" He roars as his hands alight in a brilliant red flame that scorches the ground around him.

Loke notices that Rogue's attention is completely focused on Natsu and realizes it is the perfect chance for Lucy to escape. "Lucy," He whispers hoping to keep Rogue from noticing them for as long as possible, "We need to leave, as long as you're near Rogue then you're in danger." Loke then turns to Mirajane, who notices his look and nods, gathering herself as she prepares to get Yukino and Wendy out of there as well. Carla and Pantherlily follow their example, with Pantherlily moving towards Happy and Carla taking her place near Wendy. Flare attempts to talk to Lucy, hoping that the other girl could keep herself together so they could escape. "Lucy please, you need to escape now," she pleads.

Lucy takes one last gasping breath before slowly straightening herself out. She purposely avoids looking at her future self as she nods, doing her best to not dissolve into a mess of tears. She nods at Flare and gently taps Loke's back to signal him that she's ready to go now. Loke lets out a small breath of relief as he nods at Mirajane who, with the help of Carla, has managed to get Wendy to stop crying. Now the white haired woman was helping Yukino to her feet as Pantherlily was pulling Happy away from Lucy's body. With a nod the others begin to flee, an action that does not escape Rogue.

The man quickly spots a flash of Lucy's blonde hair from between Flare and Loke and he prepares to go after the younger girl when a flaming fist knocks him back. Natsu glances behind, relieved that the others are fleeing as he had hoped they would. The pink haired dragon slayer focuses back on Rogue as the others flee, leaving only the two dragonslayers and the corpse of Lucy.

The fleeing group manage to quickly get out of sight of the two but Mira notices that Yukino had disappeared. Worried the white haired woman glances around, noticing another corridor. Mira turns to Loke and calls out, "Loke, I'm going after Yukino, you watch everyone." Loke waves a hand back at her, focusing on his task, so Mira lets go of Wendy and turns back, heading towards the path she believed Yukino had taken.

She runs down the corridor for longer than she had hoped. But she does find the celestial Mage who is sobbing as she leaned against a tattered wall. Slowing down Mira slowly approaches the younger girl, cautious in case she spooks the other girl.

"Yukino, are you alright?" Mira asks, knowing that it was best she not mention that she shouldn't be running off by herself. After all she was nearly killed in the abyss palace with Lucy. Mira was terrified to think what would become of the other if guard found her alone like this.

Yukino's sobs stopped abruptly as she looked up at the takeover Mage, her face blank but covered in tears, soot, dirt and some blood. "You should go," the lack of emotion in the other girls voice startles Mira, also making her even more concerned for the younger girl.

Ignoring Yukino’s warning Mira slowly makes her way so that she was within reach of Yukino, though she gives the girl a bit of space, unsure of how she would react to touch. "Why? It's not like I can't defend myself from a stray guard or two," Mira gave a quick glance around to double check that no one way coming. However Yukino's quiet, sad laugh draws Mira's attention back to the girl.

Yukino stares in front of her, her blue eyes that normally shine with warmth are now dull as they stare at the wall blankly. "It's not a guard you need to protect yourself against," Her tone was not one that Mira was comfortable with and she was beginning to realize what the younger girl was implying.

Taking a deep breath Mira asks, "Then who do I need to protect myself against?" Hoping that Yukino does not say what Mira thinks she is going to say.

"Me." Mira curses to herself, hearing that resigned tone in the other girls voice. One that perhaps Mira had become a bit too familiar with in her own youth. Mira wished she could pull the other into her arms, but she knows better. After all she knew everyone with depression reacted differently and Mira was not willing to risk the girl having an even worse reaction in case she turned self destructive. Yukino sees the disagreement on Mira's face so before the older woman can say something Yukino tries to justify her answer, "I cause misfortune to those around me. I mean when I was put on Sabertooth's main team they struggled, with Sting even forfeiting. T-then when I tried to help Arcadios I ended up just getting Lucy in trouble. Then when you guys came to save us you ended up getting caught and getting dragged into the abyss palace with us! After we escaped we ended up surrounded and had to fight our way out. But what’s even worse is that  I got Lucy killed." Yukino's voice stays completely emotionless throughout her whole explanation.

Mira wants to blurt out how none of the things she said were in anyway her fault. However she knew from experience that words, especially those from a stranger, would do nothing to convince her. It would take a lot of support from loving friends and the help of a good therapist to help Yukino understand that she was not at fault for anything that had occurred during the last few weeks. So instead Mira focused on what she could do now instead.

"Yukino, while we may not be close, having only actually talked today, I must disagree with your logic," When Yukino went to argue Mira raised a hand to stop her so she could continue, "However I realize that you will not listen to me. But I would like to point out the fact that everyone struggles, I mean Lucy has also gone through a lot and there has been quite a bit of chaos occurring with Fairytail that you don't know about. So perhaps you aren't a bearer of misfortune as you believe, just a victim of unfortunate timing." Mira sees that she has not convinced the other but Yukino was no longer staring blankly at the wall and had moved closer to Mira, her fingers almost touching Mira.

With a gentle smile Mira let Yukino move towards her, waiting patiently as the girl struggles for a moment but does reach out to touch Mira. Relief surges through Mira as she slowly wraps her arms around Yukino, bringing her into a loose but comforting hug. Stroking the younger girls hair as she would do for her younger siblings when they needed her comfort Mira allows the other girl to cry, not saying anything, just continuing to give her the support that she so clearly needed.

* With Hisui, Arcadios and Darton * 

It was almost time. The Princess took one last look at the massive door before turning back to Arcadios, Darton and the guards who had shown up several minutes ago. The guards were eyeing Arcadios, clearly torn on what they should do as he was a traitor but seeing as neither Darton or Hisui had ordered him to be restrained the guards left him alone. But when the Princess turned to address everyone the guards had jumped to attention all waiting for her orders.

"Evacuate the city immediately," Hisui ordered, her voice strong and sure, leaving no room for hesitation or doubt. The guards jump into action turning around to inform everyone to evacuate, leaving only Darton and Arcadios left with the Princess.

Arcadios lowered his eyes to his sword that was held loosely in the Princess grip. It was almost fitting for her image now. The determined expression, her regal aura and imposing figure, the sword only emphasized the to Arcadios the hardships that the Princess had endured. Though even so he could not help but feel doubt, something was off, and while he was sure his Princess thought that this was the best course of action Arcadios couldn't help but doubt.

Glancing around Arcadios asked absent minded, "If what the man told you was true then shouldn't the dragons be coming?"

Hisui glanced up, having also asked herself that question several times already. However she could not allow herself to doubt, after all she had sacrificed so much for this to be a lie. "They will come, we must be patient and continue the plan, we must not falter," with that Hisui turned to the remaining guards her expression set back into the look that radiated strength and power, "Unlock the gate."

Needless to say her order is quickly followed and the Princess wipes away any doubt she previously had.

*With what remains of the Rescue group* 

Lucy was struggling, sure she was no longer throwing her guts up or crying anymore but the image of herself dying was disturbing. ' _That could have been me, would have been. But instead she- or I- choose to throw herself in front of me.'_ Lucy wasn't sure what was worse. Seeing herself die, or seeing someone die to protect her.

Flare had let Lucy go but was sticking to the other woman's side, not even teasing her like she had the day that Flare had apologized at the water park. Lucy would have to thank Flare for all her support, after all the other woman didn't have to come help her.

Lucy then noticed that the others have formed a circle around her, not so much that it was obvious that they were but enough so that Lucy was quite protected from outside attack. Gratitude filled Lucy's chest and for a few seconds the sick feeling that had been clinging to Lucy was gone, though it came back as sudden as Loke's disappearance back to the Celestial World.

The group came to a sudden halt, everyone staring at the place where Loke was just standing. Wendy felt tears gathering in her eyes as fear coursed through her. _'Not again, please, please, I don't want anyone else to die_.' The thought that another friend dying almost sent Wendy back into her previous state of near hysteria. It was Lucy this time who managed to bring her from it.

"It's alright," Her voice cracked and it was clearly difficult for her to speak, "It's alright, Loke's alright. He just went back to the Celestial Realm." Wendy couldn't help but release a small sob of relief, not knowing what she'd do if she had to watch another friend die in front of her. Carla floated down so that she was hovering close to Wendy, ready to give the girl comfort if she needed.

Pantherlily, who had been watching Happy for the past few minutes frowned as he looked to Lucy. "But why did he return? I doubt he'd leave in a situation like this," The black exceed asked, rightfully feeling cautious after everything that has happened.

Lucy looked forward towards the end of the hall. There was a door that clearly lead outside, and Lucy had a feeling that she knew what was just beyond that door. "I think we've found the Eclipse," Lucy stated confidently. The entire group turned to the door, suddenly feeling quite cautious.

Carla turned back, realizing that it was far too risky to backtrack as there was a chance that Rogue could have evaded Natsu and be coming this way. When she turned back to voice this she found herself staring into Lucy's eyes. Closing her mouth Carla nodded, relieved that Lucy seemed to realize exactly what she was going to say.

Taking a deep breath Lucy did her best to gain control of herself for the time being _. 'I can freak out later, right now I need to be strong and take control_.' Lucy felt with each breath she took the more in control she felt, which was exactly what she needed right now.

"Come on, let's go see this so called Eclipse Gate," Lucy's voice losing the cracks that had been prominent when she spoke previously. Happy swooped down towards Lucy who quickly opened her arms to give the blue exceeds hug.

"Aye sir," He mumbled from the hug. Lucy found herself giving the blue cat a small smile of relief, everyone else also began to feel better as both Lucy and Happy seemed to put aside their grief for the time being. Without wasting any more time, what was left of the rescue group rushes towards the door, not pausing until they see Hisui, Arcadios and Darton staring at the group in surprise.

Hisui took one look at their appearance and guiltily wondered how they had all survived up to now. The entire group looked like they had been beaten to death as she saw bruises of all different colours and sizes littering the groups body. Each one had a layer of soot and dirt that clung to them like a second skin, so much so that Hisui could not confidently say what colour each of their hair, or fur, was. Then there was the numerous open wounds that had for the most part stopped bleeding, though Hisui could see that not all of the cuts had stopped.

It was when the girl she realized to be Lucy stepped forward, her face set in a look of determination that was underlined with exhaustion and grief. Hisui tightened her grip on the sword in her left hand, wondering if they had come to take their revenge for what she had put them all through. ' _Not that I blame them_ ,' the inner voice, the one that had been reminding Hisui of all the blood she has shed, reminds her. Doing her best to ignore the voice Hisui calls out to the group, "What have you come here for?"

Lucy seems to realize that Hisui is more than a bit on edge so the celestial Mage raises both hands as a sign of peace. "We just wish to talk, I swear," Lucy hoped that her honesty would be accepted. Hisui gave them a look over, clearly cautious to believe Lucy's words. But eventually she slowly nodded her head, however she did not loosen her grip on the sword.

"If that is so then speak," Hisui commanded, eyes boring into Lucy.

Holding herself up Lucy stared right back into Hisui's green eyes as she spoke, "Why are you preparing the Eclipse Cannon now? From what we've been told the weapon is only going to be used when the army of Dragons appears." Hisui is surprised at how much Lucy knows about the Eclipse Cannon, her eyes briefly flickering to Arcadios who would be the only other one who could have told them. When he shakes his head, answering the Princess' silent question on if he told the mages their plan Hisui turns back to Lucy.

"First I must ask how you've obtain such knowledge. The only people who know that much about the Eclipse Cannon are myself, Arcadios and Darton," Hisui gestures to Darton and Arcadios as she says their names.

"It's not just you three," Lucy answers, her voice more authoritative than any of the Fairytail mages had ever heard, "There was Rogue Cheney, the person who came back from the future and the one to tell you about the fate of our Country."

Wendy can't help but stare in awe at the two women. Both were giving off such radiance, regolness that Wendy couldn't help but see how different they were from everyone else. Even though Lucy was covered in grimes, blood, bruises and with knotted hair held up in a loose bun,  she looked more queen like than she had ever before, giving off the same aura of control that the Princess was. It was befitting that Lucy's nickname be princess, even though it was a nickname used more to tease the other.

Hisui had also noticed how different Lucy appeared from before. When she had watched the other woman in the Grand Magic Games she seemed to be more like her Guildmates than anything. But here she was, beaten up and looking dead on her feet but radiating such power, Hisui found herself wishing that she could talk to Lucy to get to understand how she did it so naturally. But she hadn't the time, instead having to focus on the present. "You've met Rogue, I'm surprised. The man seems to enjoy his solitary," She comments, unsure why Rogue would make an appearance for the Fairytail mages when he was so reluctant to even speak to her.

"You could say we've met him, though I feel that saying that would not even begin to cover what has occurred," Lucy resisted the urge to shiver or grimace.

Hisui found herself intrigued, noticing Lucy's obvious discomfort when mentioning what occurred between the group and Rogue. "Then please, do enlighten me as to what happened between your group and Rogue," The princess finding little reassurance as the small blue exceed in Lucy's arms seemed to deflate.

Taking a deep breath, and giving Happy a small squeeze Lucy answered, "I won't sugarcoat anything or try to lie. Rogue tried to kill me, however while he failed to kill me he did succeed in killing the future version of me." Happy whimpered as Lucy said that, still clearly grieving the death of future Lucy.

Hisui looked over the group, seeing how each group member react to Lucy's statement with grief, sorrow and regret. From their reactions Hisui figured that Lucy must be telling the truth, a truth that once again reminded her of her guilt. "I- I see. May I inquire why Rogue attempted to- why he attempted to eliminate you," Hisui did her best to disconnect from the situation, knowing she could not get emotionally involved.

"He claimed that I would close that gate," Lucy saw no point in trying to hide this fact. Though with how quickly Hisui changed to defensive again Lucy prayed that the Princess would not act hastily and try to have them wiped out. Which happened to be exactly what Hisui was planning to do, terrified that Lucy would close the gate and ruin everything. However before she could act she noticed Happy, saw his terrified but accepting expression as he prepared for Hisui to order Lucy's death and the Princess found herself unable to give the order for Lucy's death.

For too long the Princess simply stared into Happy's eyes, unable to look away from the plethora of emotions that flashing through the exceed's eyes. Drawing her eyes back up to Lucy she saw only kindness within them, and came to a decision. "Do you plan to close the gate?" Hisui asked, gave Lucy the chance to live, a chance that she had failed to give her when she sent them to the abyss palace.

"I will not close it, I would never take away the only chance we have at saving Fiore," Lucy answered, an answer that satisfied Hisui. Nodding Hisui felt a small bit better as a bit of guilt that had been weighing her down dissipate.

"Than I believe you. Now to answer your previous question we are opening it early because the door must be charged, therefore we are giving it time so that we can be ready," Hisui turns to the gate, not saying anything as she heard the small group come closer, not even when Lucy went to stand by her side. Quieter so that only her, Lucy and Happy could hear she admits something she could not to Darton or Arcadios, "At least I hope it will be enough."

*With the guilds* 

The Fairy tail mages all shifted uneasily, they still hadn't received the signal from the rescue group and were quite worried now. Their worry had become so apparent that all of other guilds had noticed it and were wondering what was wrong, some even drawing conclusions as to why Fairy tail swapped Natsu out of the games.

What was left of Team Natsu were by far the most impatient. Erza was barely keeping herself from demanding answers while Gray was seconds away from storming the castle. While the two knew that they should have more faith in the rescue team it was still difficult for them to sit around while their friends could possibly be fighting for their lives.

Gray looked around, seeing their Master and Mavis talking quietly between themselves. "We need to do something," Gray whispered, knowing that if anyone else heard him they would try to stop him.

Erza sighed looking quite tired not only from her difficult fight today but also from worrying about Lucy. "Gray," she began her voice already informing Gray that she was not going to agree with him.

"Come on Erza, we've given them enough time. Somethin' must have happened to them otherwise we would've gotten the signal!" Gray argued, hoping he could convince Erza.

The red haired woman glanced around cautiously, not wanting to draw the attention of Juvia or Bisca, who were in charge of watching Erza and Gray. When she saw the two distracted she turned back to Gray, "The two of us will never be able to sneak away unnoticed-" Gray goes to argue but a glare from Erza halts him, "But, if it's just one of us then we may be able to." Gray is silent for a moment before a smirk appears on his face, looking more alive and daring than ever.

"Who's going then?" He asked, hoping Erza wouldn't put up much of a fight because the ice Mage really wanted to go for himself. Erza noticed his eagerness and silently pointed to him, when he nodded she then looked around.

"You're going to have to wait for a chance to escape though, with everyone focusing on Fairy tail you'll never get out without being noticed.” Gray found himself agreeing, though he wished he could sneak away now so that he could get to his friends faster. "I'll look for an opening and when I see one I'll give you a signal and you get out of here immediately got it?" Erza glanced at Gray who had lost the smirk and was looking quite serious now.

Satisfied Erza began watching, hoping that someone would do something that distracted everyone for long enough that Gray could escape unnoticed. Luckily for them that opportunity presented itself when the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore made his appearance known to the guilds.

Instantly Erza signals Gray to leave and without hesitation he does, managing to escape the crowd of mages without much notice or care from the others. Erza watches from the corner of the vision, smiling when Gray completely disappears from view. ' _Good luck Gray, make sure to bring them back safely.'_

Erza turned her attention back to the King as he stood above the mages, looking down at all of them with a grim expression. Everyone was silent as the King began to speak, "Hello everyone, in case there are those out there who don't recognize me I am Toma Fiore, the King of Fiore. While I wish to congratulate you all on your fight today, especially Fairy tail, for the inspiring work I'm afraid to say that the celebration may have to wait till after. You see very soon ten thousand dragons will be attacking and while we have a weapon that should be able to destroy most of them there is a possibility that some will survive. So we ask all the mages here today to help us protect Fiore by working together to kill the few that do remain," The King asks, hoping that at least a few of the mages would agree

For a minute everyone is silent, no one quite believing what the King had just said. Toma feels panic swelling as he begins to wonder if the mages would even agree to this unreasonable request that he suddenly sprung on them. After all a good portion of the mages were still injured from the final round of the Grand Magic Games and he could tell no one was quite at full power.

However his fears are put to rest as Erza from Fairy tail steps forward, a look of determination on her face, "Fairy tail is willing to fight." Her voice carries over everyone, backed by the looks of determination on the other Fairy tail members faces. Makarov smiles to himself, proud that his guild was so willing to help others, even though these were the same people who arrested their precious family not too long ago. After Fairy tail agrees to help out the other guilds are quick to follow, with everyone crying out that'll support and defend their country. Soon the entire square is overcome with loud cries from the mages, everyone smiling with looks of determination.

Toma feels tears pool in his eyes before running down his face, stunned by the act of kindness that is being shown. Tearfully he lets out a small 'kabo' which quiets the mages as they stare up at their King. Managing to get a hold of himself the King manages to address those below, "Thank you! Thank you! We'll make sure to give you warning when the Dragons are coming so please relax and allow our healers to do their best for anyone who's injured."

When the King halts his speech, everyone down below erupts into chatter, everyone talking about facing a dragon. Erza finds herself dragged into a conversation with Laxus, who appears behind her. "The ice king snuck off," Erza notes that he wasn't asking a question, merely stating the fact.

"Yes, and I must admit I'm glad," Erza admits as she looks up at the night sky. "If we do have to face dragons then I would feel it best that Gray help out the rescue team who might be injured."

Laxus lets out a loud snort, one that causes Erza to turn towards the other. "Like those freaks need much help. After all they've got two dragon slayers and Mira. If anyone needs more help it would be us," Laxus says nothing more, turning back to his own team who are waiting silently for him to join them.

Erza smiles to herself, glad to have Laxus back. Instead she focuses on the healer that has approached her to heal her injuries to the best of her ability.

* With Natsu and Rogue* 

Rogue had forgotten what it was like to fight Natsu. It was a pity that in his timeline Natsu hadn't made it longer than a month before dying to protect some of his friends. It was a shame that his death seemed to start the massacre of Fairy tail members as the entire guild was almost wiped out within a year of his death. With Fairy tail being destroy it seemed to mark the end of humanity as no other guild lasted long after that.

Rogue had always wondered why it was the destruction of Fairy tail that truly signified humanities loss but now after fighting Natsu it all seemed rather obvious. Fairy tail was the most human guild, a fact that was quite surprising with how monstrously strong everyone in the guild was, but it was true. Their members didn't bother masking their emotions or feelings, allowing themselves to be vulnerable towards their guild mates. They accepted each other for all their faults and loved one another purely.

It was interesting to see such a person, so human, fighting him. After all he certainly wasn't used to such a thing, but he couldn't delay things much longer. If he was correct in judgement he imagined Lucy would be at the Eclipse Gate and if she was so close she could close the gate at anytime something he could not afford.

Quickly dodging out of the way of another flaming fist Rogue kicked Natsu away giving him time to plan on his next actions. But before he could act upon a plan he was stopped by a wall of fire. Shooting Natsu an annoyed look Rogue paused as Natsu had stopped his flurry of attacks.

Rogue waits for Natsu to say something, curious as to why the other had stopped his attacks. "You smell off, like a demon. Evil like," Natsu comments as he takes another sniff of the air, "Did you really come back to save the future?"

Rogue smirks not giving Natsu an answer as he leaps to attack Natsu, starting their brawl again.

*With the guilds*

The guilds had all healed up, each staying within a certain area as they prepared to defend the city. Fairy tail was left in charge of watching the town square. Makarov had already noticed Gray's disappearance and while he had sent Erza a look of disapproving he didn't argue. Erza had been thankful that she didn't have to deal with an angry Master.

Though she did have to deal with a worried Juvia who was glaring at her as she pouted miserly. Erza found herself unable to ignore Juvia's pitiful stares so with no hesitation she marches over to Juvia. Instantly the other woman stops glaring, fear flickering across her face as she watches the mighty Titania make her way towards her.

When Erza stops in front of her Juvia can't help but shiver as the red haired woman stared down at her. "Can Juvia help you?" Juvia might have been mad at Erza for helping her beloved escape to possible get in danger to protect love rival and Natsu.

"You're unhappy with me," Erza states not bothering to mask her words with niceties, "I would like to ask why that is."

Juvia blinked surprised, she had expected to be scolded not asked what was wrong. "Juvia, Juvia doesn't- no Erza is right," Juvia sighs looking down at her feet, "Juvia is envious because Gray is going off to save love rival and Juvia is frustrated that Erza helped Gray go to save love rival." Juvia felt a bit silly telling Erza this but she didn't want to lie to the other.

Erza smiled, putting a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "I am glad you were able to tell me this Juvia. However I wish to reassure you that Gray does not have romantic interest in Lucy, he views her as more of a sister than anything," Erza hoped that her words would get through to the water woman.

Juvia gave Erza a doubtful look but the others resolve and assurance did make her feel a bit better. Juvia offer Erza a small smile in return. "Thank you, Juvia needed that reassurance very much."

Erza nodded looking pleased. "Good, I hope you realize Lucy is not after Gray's heart, nor is she after any boy’s heart. Right now I believe she is trying to grow as a person, so perhaps you could try to get closer to her," Erza suggested to the other girl.

While Juvia still didn't look completely sure but for Erza's sake she nodded her head as she offered the other girl a smile.

"Aww, you two having a moment!" Juvia and Erza turn to see Cana sauntering over to them. The brown haired woman offers the two a teasing grin. When the two only give her matching frowns she laughed loudly, "Kidding, kidding. Sorry guess with everyone being so on edge I was just glad to see someone being all normal and casual like."

Erza sighed but did not scold Cana, she knew how Cana was never one to enjoy serious situations. Even as a child she preferred to lighten the mood whenever it got too serious. It was a trait that Erza admired the other for and she could hardly blame the other for having to get away from the depressing mood that the rest of the guild was exhibiting.

Erza offered the other girl a small nod, "Just make sure you're prepared for tonight. Juvia, Cana." Erza excuses herself, heading over to where a pale, Levy stood to the side as she looked around the square with a terrified and sorrowful look.

As the Fairy tail mages continued to chat among themselves a clock nearby chimed twelves o'clock, it was now July 7, the time that the dragons should be attacking. All the mages in the square fall into an unease silent as the eclipse begins. Little did the mages now that underground the Eclipse gate open.

*With Natsu and Rogue*

The two dragon slayers were still fighting, neither one giving the other much room to make a mistake. The hallways were scorched completely black from Natu's excessive use of fire and there were several holes and indents that had been made by Rogue's magic. The only thing untouched was Lucy's body which lied still.

Rogue made another attempt to sever one of Natsu's limbs with his shadows, failing as Natsu sends out a fire dragon roar that he is forced to jump back or take the attack head on.

Clicking his tongue Rogue eyes Natsu as the pinked haired mage prepares to send another fire dragon roar towards Rogue. Rogue eyes the space behind Natsu, frustrated that he is still being held up by the other dragon slayer. Rogue’s eyes land on the body of the celestial mage who had prevented the current Lucy’s death. Rogue had thought that the blonde had died along with her guild so he hadn’t expected to see her here. But it was quite befitting that Fairytail still continues to make his life difficult. ‘ _If only they weren’t so annoying_ ,’ Rogue sneers as he leaps out of the way of Natsu’s burning hot flames, ‘ _Nor so skilled in battle_.’ Rogue leaps forward and tries to slice Natsu’s chest. His attack is diverted slightly off course by a cleverly aimed fist but Natsu is unable to retaliate as Rogue elegantly moves out of his reach.

Letting out a frustrated growl Natsu tried to punch Rogue but was easily knocked back. “Why don’t yah stop dancing around and actually fight me!” Natsu yells as he once again tries to land a flame covered fist onto Rogue. The older dragon slayer rolls his eyes as he leaps over Natsu and aiming a shadow arrow at Natsu.

“It’s called not being hit- perhaps if you had a bit more brain than you would have taught Lucy that. Both future and present version seem to lack the ability to avoid simple attacks,” Rogue laughs and purposely jumps back and almost directly onto Lucy’s corpse.

Rogue watches gleefully as Natsu’s eyes widen as he realizes how close Rogue is to Lucy’s corpse. The other dragon slayer growls and leaps at Rogue, recklessly putting himself in the perfect position for Rogue to hit Natsu directly. Natsu roars out but manages to push Rogue back away from Lucy’s body with a weak but effective punch.

Natsu hits the group and instantly curls into a clumsy roll, stopping right in front of where Lucy lay. Natsu glanced back to look at Lucy’s tear stained face and he felt his anger boil hot once again. He would not let Rogue get away with any of this- making Lucy cry, threatening Lucy, _killing Lucy_ \- everything he had done was unacceptable.

“I never imagined I’d come back and have to kill two Lucy’s. I admit I had hoped to ensure that the gate would not be closed before Lucy could have a chance to close it,” Rogue frowned though his eyes were watching Natsu’s every move carefully, “Though I suppose it is for the best that I kill the Lucy I did not know about to ensure that she could not close the gate.”

“You bas-” Natsu is cut off as Rogue uses his shadows to hit Natsu from below, sending the fire dragon slayer sailing several feet.

Chuckling Rogue moves forward. “I had also forgotten how annoyingly, repetitive you can be. I wonder what would make you go silent?” Rogue tilts his head eerily similar to how Natsu had seen the current Rogue had tilted his head when he was confused. It made Natsu wonder how the quiet but humble shadow dragon slayer had become this. Either way Natsu hated seeing this version of Rogue, not only because of how he had become but also because of what he has done. What he plans to do.

*With Rescue group and Princess*

Lucy glanced at the door watching as the gate began to open. She glanced over at the Princess who was standing and staring at the gate with a blank expression. Lucy had not thought too kindly of the Princess as of recent, after all the woman had tried to kill her and her friends without any concrete reason. But now as she looked at the blank expression she felt the bitterness drain away completely. The other girl was clearly not alright though she did well to mask quite a bit of how poorly she was doing. But Lucy herself had not been spared personal hardships and she knew better than most of her guildmates what self-hatred looked at its worst. Lucy glanced down at the Princess’ thin wrists and wishes she could reach for them and pull the sleeves back to see if some of the Princess’ hatred had been placed upon them. But now was not the time, and Lucy knew that trying to do such would possibly break the fragile peace that hung between everyone.

Instead she choose to focus on the matter at hand. “I suspect that you have come up with an evacuation plan,” Lucy says rather than asks, having the feeling that since the Princess seemed so prepared she would of course have an evacuation plan.

Hisui doesn’t move her gaze away from the gate but she does respond. “Of course. I had sent the guards to get everyone out of the city saying that the ex-leader of Raven Tail had broken free with the help of an outside force and was hiding in the city. This should get the people moving as they have seen what that man could do,” Hisui explains. Lucy nods her head, rather impressed at how easily Hisui was able to come up with a reason to evacuate everyone and using an excuse that the people would believe and readily follow the guards orders.

Lucy hummed but didn’t continue the conversation instead allowing her mind to wander back to her guild. It had almost been a full day since she had last seen her guildmates, excluding the ones that had come to rescue her. A part of her was worried for them, even though she knew how strong they are. She has no doubt that they had been furious when they heard of her arrest and execution, she knew if it was one of her guild members in her place she would be furious.

Lucy thought of her friends; Juvia with her unusual fixation to being her love rival even though they would go out for a walk once a week. She thought of Lisanna’s continuous support with her and her magic. Gray and his willingness to help and listen to her whenever she needs. Erza and her support and protective tendencies. Then there is Levy who understood her better than any of the other guild members. Lucy thought of Natsu, Happy, Wendy, all of her Celestial Spirit friends, Carla, Mira, Cana, Freed, and the rest of the guild who had become her family. Lucy felt a her resolution strengthen and she promised herself that when all this was over she would make sure to express how thankful she was to her guild.

‘ _But for now I must protect them, and to do that I will focus my attention on the here and now!_ ’

 

*With Natsu and Future Rogue* 

Natsu knew that if Lucy, Gray, Erza or Wendy were here they would get him to calm down. This Rogue was not a foe who he could use pure power to fight against like most. But even though he knew this he couldn’t calm down and use his head more. Whenever he tried to he thought of future Lucy who had lost everything including her life. Then of Lucy who was still in danger.

Natsu couldn’t calm the rage.

Rogue took advantage of that.

Disappearing into the shadows Rogue waited as Natsu screamed and turned away from him. In seconds Rogue leaps out of the shadows and slices deep into Natsu, going from his back to his front. Letting out a growl Natsu lets the force of Rogue’s slice push him into a handstand which he then turns into a flip, allowing him to face back at Rogue. Surprised Rogue barely manages to dodge out of the way, though still to burn off a good portion of the material on Rogue’s right arm coat while his flames licked the hairs on Rogue’s right arm as well.

Natsu doesn’t let Rogue have anytime to recover or run away as he leaps forward while surrounding his entire body in bright red flames. Rogue is forced to move away from the side of the hallway where Lucy and the rest of the group had escaped in order to save himself from Natsu.

With a sneer Rogue stomped his foot down, causing spikes of shadows to leap from the ground in jagged spikes that are aimed at Natsu’s chest. “You’re doing well so far, but I must ask. How much longer to do think you can keep me from your precious little guildmate? We both know I have the advantage here, I’m only using half of my power! The second I decide this fight isn’t worth conserving my magic you’ll be unable to do anything but watch as I end Lucy once and for all!” Rogue roars out, letting shadows bubble in his hands before forming them into a claw and leaping towards Natsu.

Natsu is forced back, further and further, unable to press an attack on Rogue without risking Rogue getting in a fatal injury. Rogue easily picks up on Natsu’s helplessness and feels a vicious smile twist itself on his face. “What’s wrong? I thought you were going to stop me from murdering Lucy?” Rogue taunts as he pushes off the ground quickly using some magic to boost him forwards. Natsu ducks down, however is scratch by a shadow dragon claw which dragged a long messy line down his cheek and towards the back of his head.

While he had the chance Natsu takes the offence again, shooting off a fire dragon roar followed by a quick succession of fire dragon’s iron fist. Rogue laughs as he dodges the fists, his red eye turning to a slit. “Still not good enough to save Lucy,” Rogue says before he uses shadow dragon’s eruption.

Unable to dodge Natsu is sent flying back but this time he is unable to land properly and is sent crashing to the ground with a hard thump. Rogue pauses his attack his narrowing as he sees flames begin to appear on Natsu’s back. The flames begin to grow and rise up, what really makes Rogue pause is the sparks of lightning that begin to appear amongst the flames.

Rogue watches with interest as Natsu lifts his head, revealing his dragon-slitted eyes that were a mix of red with a tiny portion of yellow in them and elongated fangs. While there was no scales, the signature tell of Dragon force, Natsu was clearly drawing more of his feral magic that he recieved from his dragon. Natsu rose to his feet and the flames and lightning grew as he did. Once he was fully standing and facing off against Rogue he growled, “You try and touch Lucy and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

In a flash of light he leaps at Rogue, managing to drag a claw through his left shoulder. Rogue roars in pain as flames burn his skin and lightning courses through his body, however he manages to duck down and move out of the way of a wave of flames and lightning that destroys the area around where he used to be standing. Natsu rushes towards Rogue again, desperate to do as much damage to the other as possible. Raising another fire-lightning claw to tear into Rogue again. Rogue grits his teeth before he slams his hand on the wall, sending a flurry of shadows towards Natsu, his shadows eliminating the sources of light from that wall. Natsu leaps backwards, easily getting out of the range of the shadows.

“You know you’re really annoying with those stupid power-up nonsense that you have,” Rogue spat before a cruel smile spread upon his face, “Though you’re not the only one here with a bullsh*t powerup.” He sneers as shadows rise around him like a cloak, he lifts a hand and throws an orb of darkness at Natsu. Before it reaches Natsu the orbs explodes causing Natsu to be thrown back.

Natsu growls annoyed but manages to counter the shadows with his flames, however he freezes when bright light breaks through the remaining shadows. The light blinds Natsu who closes his eyes momentarily but that second costs his as the second his opens his eyes Rogue appears in front of his but now power seemed to radiate off him, causing his hair to fly around as if he were in a hurricane. Natsu also noticed that Rogue’s right arm and right side of the face was fully uncover and both were a pure black colour. His right eye was also completely red though turned white when he gather a light and shadow into an unstable looking claw gouges into Natsu’s side.

Natsu screams, loud and agony filled and the lightning and flames flicker but continue hold fast. However they completely die out when Rogue strikes him in the back with a flurry of shadows and lights. Natsu is unable to do anything but scream as he is assaulted by the attack. When it finally ends Natsu collapses to his knees, feeling weak.

“Did you like that? That was my White Shadow Dragon’s Rough Silk. I’ll admit, while I wanted to conserve magic I also really wanted to show this form off,” Rogue admits doing a mocking bow at Natsu.

“White Shadow?” Natsu mumbles to no one in particular. He couldn’t really explain it but something was off. Natsu blinks, trying to urge his mind to focus on less on the pain and more on this future Rogue. “You- our Rogue can’t use anything like that,” Is what Natsu finally manages to piece together.

Future Rogue tilts his head, finally allowing the shadows and light to disperse, his hair returns to a normal though was slightly more ruffled. His arm was still pure black as it rested against his side. “Huh, didn’t think you’d notice. I guess you are a bit brighter than I thought you to be,” Rogue rolls his eyes as he thinks of his Natsu, “Though clearly not by much. But anyways to answer you question, no. Your Rogue doesn’t currently have this power and he won’t have the time to get it in this time. However if you’re curious on how I got this ability it was pretty easy. All I had to do was kill Sting.”

Natsu froze, his thoughts going to the light dragon slayer and the shadow dragon slayer. He couldn’t image one without the other as the two are almost always by each other's side. Natsu looked at Future Rogue, his eyes drawn to the white stripe in Future Rouge’s hair.

 “What’s wrong with you?” Natsu whispered, though Future Rogue could easily hear him, “Are you completely heartless?”

Future Rogue shrugged not looking concerned in the least. “Does it really matter? After all, such things don’t matter in the future- only survival.”

“But that won’t be our future,” Natsu stated, his eyes locked on Future Rogue, “After all this time will be different.”

Future Rogue chuckled, before he walked up to Natsu with an eerie smile on his face. “Yes, this time will certainly be different,” he declared as he he gathered shadows and light to his hand. “Unfortunately for you, you’ll never be able to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *This is just some things I've come up with.  
> Feral magic: In this universe magic is like energy. While mages can use it and control it to a degree they will never fully be able to control it. Some magic leaks out of their bodies and into the area around them, it can then be absorbed by any living creature around them. This can cause new abilities to be able to be used by mages as they absorb magic from those around them, especially if they are around that person often. Since the dragon slayers spent so long with their dragon parents they ended up absorbing small amounts of their magic. This magic is called Feral magic as it causes the dragon slayers to become more like a dragon, which can cause them to act feral in a sense.


End file.
